


Sweet Surrender

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's had a stressful day and Jim wants to play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

Not surprisingly, after all the mayhem and confusion of the day, it was late when Jim finally parked the truck outside 852 Prospect. Without waiting for him to lock up, Blair headed inside. It would take time for the elevator to come anyway - one thing you could always count on was that it was never waiting for you on the first floor.

Jim arrived at the same time as the elevator and they both leaned tiredly against the wall as it creaked its way upwards, not saying anything. He beat Jim to the door and was inside, his jacket hung on the hook, while Jim was still putting the chain on the door.

The stairs, and a vision of himself tucked up warmly in bed next to Jim, beckoned enticingly and Blair made a beeline for the bottom step, only stopping halfway across the room when he realised that he couldn't crash right now. He stopped, tired and frustrated and in no mood to do anything except sleep.

"Jim, you'd better go have another shower. Use the extra sensitive hypoallergenic cream. We have no idea what was in that water." He frowned, hearing the almost aggressive tone in his voice, but continued anyway. "And give me those clothes. I should really wash them tonight."

Jim didn't reply, but a moment later his arms came around Blair from behind and warm lips brushed lightly against his throat. "Sure thing, Chief. You got any more orders for me?"

His voice held only amusement, but it was the last straw. "Jesus, Jim! Do you think I _want_ to be doing this? I _don't_ , okay? But somebody's got to think about these things and it looks a hell of a lot like I'm the only one who does. I'm sorry if the others are giving you a hard time about it."

"Whoa. Easy there, babe." Jim's arms tightened in a quick hug. "You know the guys were only fooling around. They didn't mean it."

Blair sighed and leaned back slightly, resting his head against Jim's shoulder. "Sorry. I know, it's just..." If he closed his eyes even for a second he could still hear the shot, and see Jim flying backwards over the edge of the wharf. They'd been lucky this time; Jim had tripped just as the bullet fired and he hadn't even been scratched, but it had been a terrifying few minutes before Blair had realised that.

He'd insisted on taking Jim back to the PD to shower and change into dry clothes, fussing all the time about what the salty and badly polluted water would do to his skin. And _that_ had caught the attention of the other members of Major Crime, who had started ribbing Jim about being under Blair's thumb. None of which would have mattered if it hadn't been for the fact that he and Jim had been lovers for less than two weeks and he just hadn't been _ready_ to see Jim take a fall like that.

Of course, he probably wouldn't have been ready if it hadn't happened for fifty years, either. Blair took a deep breath and let it slowly out again. _I am calm_ , he thought. But he wasn't. "Okay. I over reacted. I'm sorry. I don't want to be the boss of you. So can we cut out the cracks about me ordering you around?"

A small tremor shook the body behind him. Then another. Blair realised, incredulously, that Jim was laughing silently. "Blair... babe, I'm ex-Army. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I might get off on you giving me orders?"

It took a moment for that to sink in past the preconceived notions in his brain. "Oh... uh, no, not really." But he angled his hips back a little and got all the evidence he needed to support Jim's claim. "Honestly? You _like_ it?"

"Uh huh." Jim's breath gusted warmly against his neck. "Haven't you ever noticed?"

"Can't say that I have." He gasped softly as Jim sucked his earlobe messily. Slowly, Jim's fingers inched his shirt out from under his jeans. "Keep doing that."

He heard Jim chuckle quietly. "Sir. Yes, Sir."

And, wow, it seemed like they were going to do this. Jim was stroking his skin just along the waistband of his jeans and it felt incredible. He moaned when he felt Jim pop the stud open and then slide one hand inside. Blair shivered, his heart beating in slow, heavy thuds against his ribs.

Jim nuzzled his ear and whispered, "tell me what to do, Chief."

He swallowed dryly. "Open my jeans." Obediently, Jim tugged the zipper down. "Okay, now my shorts." He watched as Jim slipped the button loose and pushed the cloth aside. His cock was barely half hard, and Jim cupped it in his hand - just held it in his palm and lightly stroked his thumb tip over the sensitive head.

Fuck... Blair shuddered and closed his eyes. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could speak again. "You want orders, Ellison? Stand to attention."

He had to bite back a moan of disappointment when Jim promptly released him. He turned, looking up into Jim's impassive face. "On your knees. Hands behind your back." Every order was obeyed with calm precision but the pupils of Jim's eyes were so dilated he must be almost blind in this light. "Don't move."

Blair walked unsteadily to the light switch and turned off the lights. There was just enough light coming in from the street for him to make his way back to Jim. "Is that better?"

Jim bit his lip and nodded, his gaze never wavering from Blair's face.

His cock was almost level with Jim's chin. "I think you can figure out what to do next, soldier."

"Sir. Yes, Sir." Jim's voice was a strained whisper. He dipped his head forward, hands still clasped behind his back, and brushed his lips across the tip of Blair's cock.

Blair couldn't help making a broken sound of pleasure at the fleeting touch. He dragged in a breath and managed to croak "more". Carefully, Jim slid his parted lips over Blair's cockhead, slowly taking it deeper until the entire head was in his mouth. He stopped there, sucking delicately, eyes half closed, all his attention given to his task.

"God... harder..." His fingers clutched desperately at the side seams of his jeans. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from reaching out to grab Jim's head between hands and fucking his mouth ruthlessly. But although his body ached to do just that, the serene expression on Jim's face prevented him. It was obvious that Jim was getting something from this that Blair did not understand in the slightest.

Jim leaned forward again, taking more of Blair's cock, sucking more strongly until Blair couldn't prevent his hips from swaying towards the moist clutch of Jim's mouth. He moaned softly, then forced himself to speak clearly and firmly. "Open for me, Ellison. All the way."

A tiny shudder ran through Jim's body and then he steadied himself. His eyes opened, found Blair's and signalled his readiness. On the next thrust there was no resistance, no holding back; Blair went as deep as Jim could take him, and on the next, deeper again.

Blair released his death grip on his jeans and curled his left hand around the back of Jim's head; the other cupped Jim's cheek. Their eyes were locked together for those last few thrusts, then Blair gasped " _Jim!_ " in warning a moment before the climax hit him.

He couldn't allow himself to slide into oblivion. There was just a brief moment of dazed relief, and then he was back, one hand now on Jim's shoulder for support as he swayed forward. Blair forced himself to straighten, his heart hammering with exertion, and looked down at Jim, still sucking gently, eyes distant and unfathomable.

Even when his cock began to soften Jim refused to release it, only doing so with obvious reluctance when it was completely flaccid. Even then he nuzzled it briefly before straightening and lifting his eyes to Blair's face. His hands were still clasped behind his back.

"Take off your shirt." Blair's chest tightened when he saw how badly Jim's hands were shaking. He forced himself not to weaken; this was what Jim wanted, after all. "Good. Now take off your undershirt."

Jim peeled the soft grey cotton over his head and allowed it to drop on top of his shirt. His chest was lightly sheened with sweat and his nipples were hard. Blair knew how sensitive they could be, and he repressed the smile that rose to his lips.

"Touch your nipples. Play with them." He watched appreciatively, already feeling stirrings of renewed interest from his cock. "Squeeze them. Harder."

His eyes lowered, now, Jim obeyed every instruction in silence, but the swift rise and fall of his chest betrayed the intensity of his arousal. His erection strained at the front of the old pair of jeans Jim kept in his locker for the times - more frequent than Blair liked - when his clothes got messed up in the line of duty.

Blair had to take a couple of steadying breaths before he could give his next command. Even so, his voice was shaky as he ordered Jim to unfasten his jeans.

Jim did exactly as he was told and no more.

God give him patience, Blair pleaded, then: "Push your jeans down, and your shorts. Way down."

Fuck, he was beautiful - bare from mid thigh to the top of his head, his cock lifted high and proud, and flushed dark with arousal. Slowly, Jim's head lifted until he was gazing calmly up into Blair's face. A pulse, beating visibly at the base of his throat, gave the lie to his composed facade.

"Touch yourself. Right hand only, just two fingers." Blair almost moaned when Jim began to slide his thumb and forefinger up and down the shaft. The game they were playing was incredibly hot, and he wanted nothing more than to push Jim down to the floor and fuck him into next week.

But he was doing this at Jim's instigation, and for Jim's pleasure, not his own. Blair smiled, relaxing at last into the role. "You don't get to come until I tell you, soldier. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, Understood, sir."

"Say it. What are your instructions?" He was even starting to feel a vaguely malicious satisfaction in giving the orders.

"I don't get to come until you say so, sir." The long fingers hesitated in their stroking and there was the faintest of tremors in Jim's voice. It sent a jolt of pure lust through Blair, setting his nerve endings afire. His cock twitched urgently and he began to stroke it, matching the pace and rhythm of Jim's movements.

Oh, and Jim _liked_ that. Heat flared in his eyes and his breathing quickened. Blair smiled; he wasn't going to get hard again so soon, but it felt good and it obviously turned Jim on. He took a step closer and, wrapping his hand around the back of Jim's head, drew his lover's face against his belly.

Every breath Jim took flowed like molten desire across the highly sensitised skin. Forgetting his role for a moment, Blair stroked Jim's nape lightly, guiding him with delicate touches as Jim nuzzled his cock. "Jim... oh, god... love you, man..."

He pushed his jeans and shorts down a bit more, wanting to feel as much as possible. His breath was coming as fast as if he hadn't just orgasmed minutes ago, his body ached and he felt as though his heart might simply explode from the intensity of his emotions. To see Jim kneeling before him, deliberately making himself vulnerable, was an unimaginable gift.

One last caress over Jim's cropped hair and Blair slipped free of him, sliding down to kneel face to face. He wrapped one arm around Jim's waist, cupped his free hand against Jim's cheek and kissed him slowly, deeply. Then he drew back and smiled. "Love you, Jim. You can come now."

A ragged gasp broke from Jim's lips and Blair felt his body tense. He drew Jim into another long kiss, supporting him as his body began to jerk uncontrollably, the slow, deliberate movements tumbling into chaos and then complete inertia. If he hadn't been leaning heavily against Blair, Jim would have collapsed into a boneless heap on the floor.

It didn't last for long. After a couple of seconds, Jim stirred drowsily, lifting his head from Blair's shoulder with a slightly self-conscious grin. He licked the outside curve of Blair's ear and sighed gustily. "Thanks, babe."

Now that it was over, Blair felt distinctly shaky. He struggled to stand, staring down at Jim, sitting back on his heels now, and looking up at him almost expectantly.

"Jim... my god... is this..." Blair swallowed, trying to ease the tightness of his throat. "Is this what you want from me?" He put his hand out to help Jim to his feet.

"Not..." Jim coughed and grimaced, as his knees creaked audibly, "not all the time Just... sometimes, it would be fun." He hitched his pants up and zipped up, leaving the button undone.

"Fun? Jesus, Jim..." Blair leaned into him, lifting his arms to wrap around Jim's neck. They kissed, slow and deep and messy, and it was only when they separated that he realised _his_ cock was still hanging out of his pants. He stuffed it back in and zipped up, throwing Jim a weak grin. "Too much of that kind of fun could kill me."

"Yeah, well, they make a man of you in the Army." Jim grinned, his face suddenly so carefree that Blair almost reeled. Anything that put that expression on his lover's face could only be a good thing.

"So, we'll do it again. But _only_ when I tell you." Blair ran his eyes over Jim's body, gleaming with sweat and almost trembling with exhaustion. "And we'll definitely have to make some rules." He hesitated a moment, then added, "At least _I_ will."

As he'd expected, Jim quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting his head challengingly. "Don't go getting carried away there, Boss Man. It's just a game."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a scene i cut from a longer story, and Mab insisted that i do something with it. so i tidied it up, added a bit here and there, and this is the finished product.  
> mild b/d. i don't normally write kink, so this is very, very tame. i also haven't written simple porn for quite a while, it usually tends to appear in longer stories. so, yeah, this was fun.


End file.
